French Kiss Debut Live
Unidad Idol: French Kiss * Mikuru Bokerdole * Atsuko Oshima * Tsubasa Katagiri * Miku Tanabe -central- * Mayu Bokerdole * Yuki Maeda * Haruna Shimazaki Canción: One Two Three Coords: French Kiss ~1, 2, 3~ Coord Cyalume Coords: French Kiss Team Cyalume Coord ----Tsubasa: Minna-san... Todas: ¡Kon'nichiwa! Mayu: ¡¿Están listos :3?! Entonces, ¡comencemos con las presentaciones! Mikuru: ¡Siempre sonriendo! Llena de energía, ¡De verdad adoro los caramelos! ¡El espíritu de Parajuku convertido en idol! De French Kiss Team C, me llaman Mikurun, ¡Soy Mikuru Bokerdole! Sean buenos conmigo- JANAKUTE! ¡¿Por qué soy la única que no tiene a nadie en su equipo >:'v?! Miku: Quizás sea porque aún no encontramos a nadie que llegue a tu nivel :D Mikuru: ...No se si realmente intentas animarme o si me insultas de forma discreta ._. Publico: *risas* Mikuru: ¡Como sea! Tsubasa-san, por favor~ Tsubasa: Si, Mikurun. Quizás luzco un poco yankii, ¡pero tengo un corazón de cristal! French Kiss, Team A, me llaman Tsubakira, ¡Soy Katagiri Tsubas! Por favor sean buenos conmigo Atsuko: Encantándote con mi mirada y comunicándome con mi corazón, la siempre cambiante artista, de French Kiss Team A, soy Oshima Atsuko, conocida también como ¡Acchan! Espero que nos llevemos bien. Miku: Tengan cuidado con el fuego de mis ojos ardientes *guiña un ojo* estaré mirando ''tu corazón. De Freanch Kiss, Team A, me llaman Tanamin, soy Tanabe Miku. Mayu: ¡Hola a todos~! Quien recibe las miradas de todos~yuppy, de French Kiss, Team B, me llaman Mayuyu, ¡Soy Mayu Bokerdole, es un placer conocerlos! Yuki: Ya estes dormido o despierto, estas en el mundo de Yukirin~, voy a deslumbrarte♪ De French Kiss, Team B, me llaman Yukirin, ¡Soy Maeda Yuki! Por favor sean buenos conmigo *guiño* Haruna: Hola a todos. De French Kiss, Team B, llamada Paruru, soy Shimazaki Haruna. FK(sin Paruru): ¡QUÉ SIMPLE! *El público ríe* Haruna: Ya saben lo que dicen, ''Simple is the best ''*guiña un ojo* En fin... FK: Somos French Kiss Miku: Entonces, escuchen por favor... FK: One・Two・Three HyakumanDORU no yakei yori mo TEN KARATTO no DAIYA yori mo Tada soba ni ite hoshii dake yo Tan/Tsu Wakaru? Hey Baby May Zeitaku nante iwanai desho Acc Honto wa chotto amaetai Mik Junsui na mama koko ni iru AH AH AH AH Tan/Acc/Par Aijou motto Mik/May/Tsu Jouhou motto Tsu/Par/Yuk Hounin nante Tan/May Yurusanai Par/Yuk Oto Mik/Acc me wa May/Tsu itsu Tan demo yoshiyoshi shite hoshii May/Par/Mik Aa kono hoshi ni wa Yuk/Tsu/Acc Nee dore kurai no Mm koibitotachi iru no deshou Tan Saa te wo tsunaide Todas Uchuu no kanata e Mik/May/Par/Yuk/Tsu/Acc One Tan Chobitto fuan de Mik/Par/Yuk/Tsu/Acc Two May/Tan Paritto fuku kite Mik/Yuk/Tsu/Acc Three May/Tan/Par Mou chotto gaman ne Par Kimi wo matsu no May/Tan/Par One Mik/Yuk/Tsu/Acc Kamatte hoshikute May/Tan/Par/Mik Two Yuk/Tsu/Acc Sawatte hoshikute May/Tan/Par/Mik/Acc Three Yuk/Tsu Waratte hoshikute Yuk Kimi wo matsu no Tan/May Daisuki daisuki Mik/Par daisuki daisuki Tsu/Acc dakara A Donna donna toki mo B+Mikuru Kimatte kimi no mikata Tan Aishiteru A Hyakumankai no I LOVE YOU yori mo Tada ikkai no Kiss ga ii Onna no ko tte fushigi deshou MaYuki Wakaru? Hey Baby B Denwa nante mattenai kedo Nannai to i ga kurushii MANGA wo yonde gomakasu no yo AH AH AH AH ----'''MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!!' El Team A, Tanamin, Tsukira y Acchan, aparecen sobre pedestales, estáticas cual muñecas de cera. Mikuru las ve a través de una vitrina, la cual abre. El Team B, Paruru, Mayuyu y Yukirin, lanzan un beso a las muñecas que tienen en frente, y estas se mueven. El antes estático Team A salta de la vitrina y se reúne con sus compañeras. La escena cambia. Ahora están en un escenario dorado, ejecutando la coreografía. Durante unos momentos solo hacen eso, entonces algo a su alrededor comienza a brillar poco a poco. Hasta convertirse en una luz intensa que las rodea y, por alguna razón, hace que la silueta de Tanamin destaque. Finaliza con las siete observando a la cámara, antes de lanzar un beso con un guiño. ~''The Center Girls, The Shining Girls, French Kiss; The REAL Idol love~'' Par/Mik Kanransha tte Tan/Tsu Chinmoku shichatte Acc/May Nanto naku chotto Yuk Kimazui OshiSis's Oto Par/Tan me wa Tsu/Yuk itsu Mik/Par/May demo DOKIDOKI shitai no A Aa kono yume ni wa B Nee dore kurai no Mikuru Mm kanousei ga aru to iu no ka B+Mikuru Saa zenbu mitome Todas Mirai wo shinjiyou A One May/Mik Chobitto IJIKETE B Two Tsu/Acc Pukutto HOPPE wo A+Mikuru Three MaYuki Fukuramaseteru May/Par Kimi mo kawaii ----'CYALUME CHANGE!!!' B One Tan/Tsu Watashi no kimochi A Two May/Par PITAtto atete ne B+Mikuru Three Tan/Acc POROtto honne no Yuk/Mik Kimi mo kawaii Acc/Tsu Daisuki daisuki May/Mik daisuki daisuki Tan dakara A+Mikuru Donna donna toki mo B Kimatte kimi no mikata Mikuru Aishiteru MaYuki One Chobitto… Acc/Tsu Two Paritto… Par/Mik Three Mou chotto… B One Acc/Tsu Chobitto fuan de Mik/Par Two Tan/Yu Paritto fuku kite A+Mikuru Three MaYuki Mou chotto gaman de Tan Kimi wo matsu no A One B Kamatte hoshikute B Two A Sawatte hoshikute A Three B Waratte hoshikute Mikuru Kimi wo matsu no Tan Daisuki daisuki daisuki daisuki dakara A Donna donna toki mo B+Mikuru Kimatte kimi no mikata Tan Aishiteru Categoría:Live Categoría:French Kiss Categoría:French Kiss/Live Categoría:Debut Live Categoría:CandySweetty Categoría:TIC4